


Breaking Rules

by babyjae



Series: the college au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, M/M, Student/teacher relationship, and mark is like 28?, idk orz, so technically its legal?, yugyeom is 20 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being apart for ten years, Mark and Yugyeom meet each other once more when Yugyeom happens to enrol in his Biology class. Yugyeom, who is no longer the little boy that Mark used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from lj and 7fics :~)

Now, Mark knew that there were a lot of Kim Yugyeom’s in Korea but upon seeing the student in flesh, he was pretty sure that this was the Kim Yugyeom he knew. Kim Yugyeom, the boy who used to be his next door neighbour.  
  
“K-Kim Yugyeom?” Mark repeated, blinking down at his register and then up again at the boy who was hovered above his desk.  
  
Yugyeom grinned and leaned in close, his face just inches away from Mark’s. He didn’t seem to care that there were other people in the class and that they were watching them with wide eyes. “That’s me… _Yien-ge_.”  
  
Yeah, this was definitely the Kim Yugyeom that he knew and  _oh boy_  did he grow.  
  


 

“When did you get so…tall?” Mark asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was lunch time now (Yugyeom had invited Mark to ‘catch up on old times’) and they were seated on the university field, soaking up the warmth of the sun.  
  
Yugyeom hummed and spread his legs out, his legs that seemed to go on for miles in Mark’s eyes, and leaned against the trunk of a large oak tree, his arms crossed behind his head. “Puberty, I guess? You left when I was 10 so…”  
  
“Ah, right,” Mark nodded, chugging back a can of ice-cold coffee. “I moved.”  
  
“And never told me.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have understood.”  
  
“Still doesn’t give you the right to leave me behind without notice. Do you know how difficult it was for me to find out that my one and only favourite hyung left without saying goodbye?”  
  
“Do you know how difficult it would’ve been for me to see you cry and cling to me if I did?”  
  
Yugyeom pouted. “I would’ve taken it up like a big boy and let you go.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “Gyeom, you barely allowed me to go to the grocery store without you. I bet you would’ve hid in my luggage bag if you found out I was going to America.”  
  
Knowing that he’d lost the battle, Yugyeom crossed his arms and huffed. “I actually cried to my parents and told them I was going to chase after you. But I only had 10 dollars in my piggybank and apparently that wasn’t enough to buy a plane ticket.”  
  
“See? This is why I never told you,” Mark smiled amusedly.  
  
Yugyeom stuck his tongue out childishly at Mark but couldn’t keep the pretence of being upset at him any longer as laughter bubbled in his throat. Mark chuckled along with him, punching the younger man’s arm playfully. “So what are you doing in my Biology class? I thought you wanted to become an astronaut or something.”  
  
“I outgrew that dream.” Yugyeom shrugged. “I have a new dream to chase after.”  
  
The statement had oddly caused Mark’s cheeks to tint a slight shade of pink especially with the way Yugyeom was looking at him: seriously but with a playful lilt to his lips, eyes holding a secret that Mark had yet to find out. He cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from the younger man and ignored the alarm bells that were ringing off in his head. “Come to think of it, you always loved the science behind animals and plants.”  
  
“I used to beg you to take me to the scientific centre whenever we had school holidays.”  
  
“I ended up taking a job there one summer and because you came in everyday, all the staff knew and loved you to the point where they gave you free entry.”  
  
Yugyeom laughed. “Ah, good times. Oh, remember that time I tried to climb through your window but ended up falling into your mom’s garden?”  
  
“You were seven and so very stupid,” Mark chuckled. “What about it?”  
  
“I still have the scar from where I cut myself at the rose bushes.” Yugyeom grinned widely, lifting his shirt up slightly to show a small, almost faded pink line across his hip bone.  
  
Mark gasped, not only from the fact that the scar still remained even after thirteen years, but also from the realisation that Yugyeom was no longer the child that he grew up with—proof being the toned dips that lined across his stomach perfectly.  
  
“Hyung? Your fingers are kind of cold.”  
  
“Huh?” Mark replied, snapping out of his thoughts only to realise that he had somehow reached out to Yugyeom, his hand against the mark that tainted the otherwise pale skin. He quickly pulled away as if he was burned, pushing his bangs down over his forehead in hopes of hiding the red that was quickly colouring his face.  
  
It didn’t, if Yugyeom’s snickering was any indication. “You’re cute, hyung.”  
  
“Shut up,” Mark grumbled, turning his back to the other and gulped down the rest of his coffee, the university bell saving him from Yugyeom’s teasing. Getting up, he tossed the can away into a bin and stretched. “I have a class to teach. You don’t miss out on yours. I’ll see you later, alright?”  
  
Before Yugyeom could answer, Mark was already dashing off across the campus. Yugyeom laughed softly and shook his head. “Some things never change.”  
  


 

A month into the semester and Mark already wanted to give up. He loved teaching, he really did, but he was getting weary of his students, or rather  _student_  whose name was Kim Yugyeom.  
  
Mark didn’t remember Yugyeom being this much of a pain in the ass. He used to be cute and sweet, always following Mark around like a puppy and obeyed his orders with a flash of an innocent smile. But now, now he was rebellious and cheeky, constantly teasing Mark in class and grinning mischievously every time he flushed in embarrassment. Another thing that annoyed him was how Yugyeom absolutely refused to call him  _seonsaengnim_  in class, opting to shout  _hyung_  across the lecture halls instead.  
  
But lately, it wasn’t the tormenting or the lack of honorifics that vexed him. It was the way Yugyeom was being a little bit too touchy for his comfort. At first, he thought it was just Yugyeom’s way of showing affection, show how much he had missed Mark over the years he was gone but small pats on the head turned to subtle caresses on his cheeks and escalated to light squeezes on his hips. Today was no different except that Yugyeom had crossed the line when Mark felt a hand brush against his ass as he was rubbing away the remnants of ink on the whiteboard. He would’ve thought it was an accident if not for the smirk Yugyeom threw over his way as he exited the class.  
  
Mark groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration before dropping his head on his table, leaving a loud thump to echo throughout the teacher’s lounge.  
  
“Ouch, that’s gotta hurt,” a voice he recognised all too well sounded from his right. “I’m guessing it’s the freshman again? What was his name? Yug…something.”  
  
“Jaebum-ah,” Mark sniffled, turning his head and pressed his cheek against the cool wood of his desk. “Help me, I think I’m going insane.”  
  
Jaebum, best friend and fellow co-worker, chuckled, placing a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of Mark. “That should help.”  
  
Mark sat up slightly and relaxed as he took in the scent of the coffee. “Yugyeom is ruining my life.”  
  
“I think you’ve said that about a million times, every day,” Jaebum replied, leaning against Mark’s desk as he took a sip of his own drink.  
  
Mark glared half-heartedly at his best friend and sighed. “What am I supposed to do? I think he borderline harassed me today.”  
  
“Report him and send him to jail.”  
  
“Jaebum, I’m serious.”  
  
“Look,” Jaebum started, setting his mug down before turning to his friend seriously. “I don’t understand why you hate the skinship so much it’s not like you aren’t used to it—you were fine with strangers kissing all over you back in America.”  
  
Mark opened his mouth to say something but Jaebum stopped him.  
  
“Plus, isn’t he your childhood friend or something? Don’t tell me you didn’t bathe together naked at least once. You also need to remember that you left him for a long time, maybe he’s just craving your touch.”  
  
“But  _Jaebum_ ,” Mark almost whined. “That can’t be it. You don’t see the way he _looks_  at me when he touches me. It’s like he…he…”  _Wants me_ , Mark’s brain supplied but he quickly shook away the thought. “It’s like he’s hiding something but I can’t figure out what it is,” he finished off, not mentioning the fact that Yugyeom’s gazes always left heat to pool at his stomach despite the annoyance.  
  
“Maybe he likes you then.”  
  
It was a good thing Mark wasn’t drinking or else he would have spat it out. “ _What_?!”  
  
“Em-ay-bee—”  
  
“I know what you said, Jaebum. You don’t need to spell it out for me,” Mark huffed and glared. “I mean, it’s not  _possible_  for him to like me. We’re eight years apart. I’m a man. And you like me but I don’t see  _you_  touching me inappropriately all the time.”  
  
“Ow, you really know what to say to break my heart,” Jaebum said sarcastically, clutching onto his chest as if he was in real pain. “But honestly, why does age and gender matter? You’re gay, he might be gay and remember when you dated that forty-year old man? Oh and by the way, the only reason I don’t touch you is because you rejected me and unlike your boyfriend, I respect your personal space.”  
  
“Firstly, that was a  _dare_  I agreed to when I was  _drunk_ ,” the red-head replied in exasperation. “Secondly, yes, those may not matter but I practically grew up with the guy and he’s my  _student_. We’re not exactly allowed to have relationships with our students, Jaebum. And third, he is  _not_  my boyfriend.”  
  
“Yet,” Jaebum muttered under his breath. “Isn’t it better that way? He probably knows you the best and as for the whole student-teacher thing…I can always cover for you.”  
  
“I don’t know…it just seems too complicated.”  
  
“Listen, why don’t you invite him to dinner and talk it out with him? That’s the best option right now.”  
  
For the nth time that day, Mark sighed. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”  
  


 

Jaebum was wrong. Inviting Yugyeom to dinner was the  _worse idea ever_.  
  
The evening had initially gone smoothly. Yugyeom came by just five minutes past seven, Mark’s parents greeting him by the door. He had kissed his mom’s cheeks and hugged his dad, them asking him questions like  _how are you_  and commented on  _how much you’ve grown_  and  _look at how handsome you’ve gotten_  before ushering him inside where Mark was serving dinner in the kitchen, feeling completely nervous. Yugyeom flashed him a smile that did absolutely nothing to calm his nerves but he kept telling himself that it was going to be okay and it did—for a while.  
  
They were seated on the dining table, Mark and Yugyeom side by side with Mark’s parents opposite them, eating the food that his mom had deliciously cooked and laughed over old, embarrassing stories and Mark had mistakenly let his guard down and enjoyed his time…until he felt Yugyeom place a hand over his leg. Mark tensed and turned to look at the younger man but Yugyeom seemed unaffected as he continued to talk to his parents innocently while he stroked and squeezed Mark’s thigh.  
  
Mark was sure he was panting when Yugyeom’s hand came dangerously close to his crotch but before anything could happen, he slapped his hand over the other’s and screamed, “Stop!”  
  
The chatter around the table died to a stop and all eyes were on him. It was his mother who spoke first.  
  
“Yien, are you okay? You look a bit red, do you have a fever?”  
  
“No, mom. I’m o—” Mark was about to answer when a large, warm hand settled on his forehead.  
  
“Hm, it seems like he’s running on a low fever, auntie.”  
  
“I’m no—”  
  
“Oh no, that isn’t good. Yugyeom, would you take him to his room and make him rest, please?”  
  
“But what about the dishes?”  
  
“It’s fine. Uncle and I will clean up. You just take care of Yien.”  
  
“I’m already twenty-eight, I can take care of myself,” Mark grumbled.  
  
“Don’t be rude, Yien. Now go before your fever gets worse.”  
  
Mark opened his mouth to protest and tell her that  _he didn’t have a fever_  but before he could do so, he was already dragged away by Yugyeom who had the  _nerve_  to smile at him like he hadn’t just been groping Mark five minutes ago and asked, “Uh, where’s your room?”  
  
Snatching his hand away from Yugyeom’s grip, Mark glared and stomped his way upstairs, Yugyeom following behind him until they reached his room. The blond quietly closed the door and scratched at the nape of his neck. “Are you mad at me?”  
  
“How can I  _not_  be mad when you were basically  _harassing_  me in front of my parents? What the  _hell_  was that, Yugyeom? And I want to know  _why_  you keep touching me.”  
  
“It’s not harassment if you like it,” Yugyeom muttered quietly, dodging the pillow that Mark threw his way. “I don’t have any reasons. I just like touching you, hyung. You’re very…soft.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. “As if I’m going to believe that.”  
  
“Well, I do have a real reason but I can’t tell you…yet.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because it’s a secret.”  
  
“When you were five, you promised me you wouldn’t keep any secrets from me.”  
  
Yugyeom groaned. “That was fifteen years ago, hyung! I really can’t tell you now it’s not the right time,” he continued, kneeling down in front of Mark and jutted out his lower lip before looking up at him. “Let it go, pleaaaaase? I promise I’ll tell you soon. Just not now.”  
  
As Mark looked down at Yugyeom, he was reminded of when they were kids and how the younger man would use the puppy eyes on him whenever he wanted something or whenever things didn’t go his way. It was an evil weapon and Mark didn’t think he would still be affected by it but he clearly was as his heart slowly softened. “Okay,  _fine_.”  
  
Grinning widely, Yugyeom got up onto his feet and pulled Mark into a bone crushing hug. The way the younger man’s body engulfed his smaller frame prompted him, once again, of how much Yugyeom had grown (and how he no longer smelled like baby powder). The warmth and scent was so comforting that Mark almost found himself nuzzling into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck but he quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and mumbled against the other’s shoulder. “Uhm, I can’t breathe.”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” the blond chuckled, drawing away and smiled sheepishly. “You’re really small, hyung. It’s cute.”  
  
“More like you grew into a giant,” Mark mumbled, plopping down onto his bed and tried to fight down the blush that was threatening to creep up his cheeks as Yugyeom called him cute again. “And I’m not cute.”  
  
Yugyeom laughed and muttered something along the lines of  _yes you are_  before he said, “I didn’t know you still lived with your parents.”  
  
“I don’t,” Mark answered. He did have a place of his own but he didn’t trust Yugyeom enough to invite him over just yet. Especially after the stunt he pulled over dinner—who knows what the younger man would have done if they were alone. The thought had Mark shuddering, in fear or excitement, he didn’t exactly know. “I just come by during the weekends if I’m not busy. I told them that I ran into you and they asked me to bring you over.”  
  
“Ah so this wasn’t a date and you weren’t introducing me to your parents so we can get married and live happily ever after?”  
  
The playful tone and the teasing was back at full force again when just mere minutes ago, Yugyeom was pouting at him like he was five. Were these the same people? How did he change so fast? Nevertheless, it still caused Mark to become flustered, stuttering out words messily. “W-What are you s-saying? Of c-course it wasn’t! And this is Korea, t-two guys can’t get married. Plus, y-you…you’re underage!”  
  
Yugyeom smiled amusedly as Mark tripped over his words, enjoying the way he blushed to the tip of his ears. “I’m twenty, hyung. I’m practically an adult.”  
  
Mark opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, instead he was left gaping like a goldfish. Thankfully, a knock came to his door and his mother popped in. “Yien, are you feeling any better?” she asked, coming in and felt for Mark’s temperature. She frowned. “You’re still a bit warm. Stay here for the night and get some rest, okay? Yugyeom, why don’t you stay over too? It’s already late. I’d be worried if you had to go home alone.”  
  
Mark sneaked a glance at Yugyeom and shook his head, signalling him to go home. But of course, the younger man only beamed at his mother and happily said, “I’d love to stay! It’ll be like old times. Right, hyung?”  
  
The only reply that came was a grumble as Mark dived under the covers.  
  
It was going to be a long weekend.  
  


 

“I’m guessing you had a pretty  _fantastic_  weekend,” Jaebum commented as he looked down at Mark who was, literally, sprawled out over the floor: hair a mess, glasses askew and shirt untucked. Not to mention, he looked like a panda with the eye bags donning his white skin. It was a surprise that he wasn’t fired yet.  
  
Mark groaned. “Shut up, Jaebum. This is all your fault.”  
  
Jaebum chuckled and held his hand out, helping Mark up and onto his seat. “Was it that bad?”  
  
“He slept over.”  
  
“Wow, Mark. Only the first date and you’ve already done the deed? I didn’t know you had it in you. He must have kept you up all night.”  
  
Mark threw a punch at Jaebum’s stomach only to recoil his hand back in pain. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is your stomach made of?” he hissed. “And I really hate you. Why are we friends? We didn’t do  _anything_  but he did keep me up. I was too nervous to sleep.”  
  
“Hard work,” Jaebum grinned proudly. “Why were you nervous?”  
  
“He hugged me in his sleep…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“…And it may or may have not felt kind of nice.”  
  
“And…?”  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because he’s making me feel things I don’t want to feel.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“You one word questions are really annoying.”  
  
“Don’t change the subject.”  
  
Mark sighed. “Like…I might actually, maybe, just a little bit, be infatuated with him.”  
  
Jaebum slung an arm around Mark’s shoulder. “I guess everyone needs to grow up one day. I’m proud of you, son.”  
  
“I’m older than you.”  
  
“I’m wiser,” Jaebum retaliated. “Anyway, are you going to tell him soon?”  
  
“No, because I’m still not a hundred percent sure about my feelings. And I’m still worried because he’s my student.”  
  
“I say take the risk. You’re not getting any younger. Look at all these wrinkles,” Jaebum teased, leaning in close and poked at the sides of Mark’s eyes.  
  
“I don’t need you to tell me that!” Mark squirmed, trying to get away from Jaebum’s grip but his friend was much stronger and kept holding him close, messing up his already dishevelled hair and laughed at his misery.  
  
However, the sound of someone clearing their throat gained both of their attentions and Jaebum stopped while Mark’s eyes widened. “Y-Yugyeom. What are you doing here?”  
  
Mark felt a little uneasy under Yugyeom’s gaze, the way his lips were drawn into a straight line instead of the usual smile and how his eyes were practically shooting daggers at Jaebum, who, Mark realised, still had an arm around him. Mark quickly pushed his friend away and repeated, “Yugyeom?”  
  
The second call seemed to snap the younger man out of his reverie and almost instantly, his scowl turned into a smile, but it was sickeningly sweet that it had Mark’s stomach churning uneasily.  
  
“Lee-seonsaengnim asked me to pass this to you,” Yugyeom said, approaching Mark’s desk and gave him a brown envelope.  
  
“Thank you. Is there anything else?”  
  
Yugyeom looked between Mark and Jaebum before shaking his head. “Sorry for interrupting,” he bowed and then left.  
  
Silence filled the lounge as Mark confusedly watched Yugyeom disappear into the distance, Jaebum’s next words serving to only puzzle him further:  
  
“Ah, it must be nice being young.”  
  


 

Mark cursed under his breath as he dropped his black marker for the tenth time that day. He ran a hand through his hair and bent down to pick it up, sighing heavily. It wasn’t his day at all. In the span of half an hour, he’d managed to make over a dozen mistakes, to the point where he had one of his students correcting him after he’d given them the wrong information.  
  
All this because of Kim Yugyeom.  
  
There was an unsettling feeling the moment he stepped into the lecture hall. While Yugyeom usually embarrassed him right at the beginning of class, he kept quiet this time and when Mark caught his eyes, he was staring at him with a deep frown. He tried ignoring it but he could feel Yugyeom’s gaze burning holes into his back, prickling his skin uncomfortably.  
  
“Seonsaengnim.”  
  
That was another thing, Yugyeom was, uncharacteristically, referring to him with respect and although it was what Mark always wanted, it didn’t exactly make him happy.  
  
“Y-Yes?”  
  
“Maybe you should call it a day? You don’t seem to be well.”  
  
Mark pursed his lips as he looked at the faces of his students. Some look confused, some worried and he couldn’t help but heave another sigh. His current state wasn’t really going to help any of them. “Yeah, I guess I should. Everyone’s dismissed.”  
  
As everyone shuffled out of the hall, Mark held his head down while he packed his things. He’d thought that Yugyeom was the first to leave, especially because he was the one who suggested to cancel class, but to his surprise, he found the younger man still there, now only a few feet away from Mark with a grim expression.  
  
“Who was that?”  
  
It took Mark a few seconds to get who Yugyeom meant, blinking dumbly at the blond before he remembered the incident in the teacher’s lounge. “Ah, that was Im-seonsaengnim. He teaches Literature, explains why you haven’t met him before.”  
  
“Are you friends?”  
  
“We’re teaching at the same university, Yugyeom. Of course we’re friends. We’ve been friends for ten years. I met him in America.”  
  
“Do you like him?”  
  
Mark looked at Yugyeom in disbelief. “ _What_  are you talking about?”  
  
“Well, you seemed pretty close. Do you like him?” Yugyeom repeated.  
  
“Is this why you’ve been glaring at me the entire lesson? Because you assumed that I have feelings for him?”  
  
“I asked you a question first. It’s rude to not answer.”  
  
Starting to feel annoyed, Mark scoffed. “I don’t see why I should answer. I don’t even know why I should explain my actions to you when I did nothing wrong. It’s not like you’re my…my boyfriend. Stop acting like a child and getting jealous over petty things.”  
  
It was when he was answered with silence did Mark realise what he had said. There was slight fury and hurt in Yugyeom’s eyes, hands clenched into fists as he tried to fight the pain bubbling within him.  
  
“Ugh, shit. That didn’t come out right. Yugyeom, let me—”  
  
“No, it’s fine. I understand. Thanks for the lesson today. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
And as Yugyeom left, Mark had never felt guiltier in his life.  
  


 

Yugyeom didn’t come to class the next day, or the day after, in fact, he was absent the whole week. Mark continued to give out his lectures but the emptiness he was feeling gnawed at him everyday.  
  
He missed Yugyeom. A lot.  
  
Which was why he was now slumped over a bar on a Sunday night, wasted as hell and Jaebum by his side, staring at him pitifully.  
  
“One more…please…” Mark slurred, raising his glass for a refill.  
  
“Oh no, that’s enough alcohol for you,” Jaebum chided, pulling away the shot glass from Mark’s hand.  
  
“Do you hate me too?” the red head sniffled, pressing his cheek against the cool countertop of the bar. “It’s bad enough that Yugyeom hates me. Now you hate me too. Why doesn’t everyone in the world just gang up and hate me? I’ll just go and live alone on a deserted island…”  
  
“You’re really drunk.”  
  
“No, you!” Mark shot up unsteadily, pointing a wobbly finger at Jaebum. “Are really drunk,” he hiccupped before giggling loudly.  
  
“Jeez, what did the kid do to you to make you like this?”  
  
At the mention of Yugyeom, Mark pouted, his glasses turning misty as tears welled up in his eyes. “H-He asked me if I liked you.”  
  
“And what did you say?”  
  
“I told him to stop acting like a child and now he’s avoiding me and he hates me,” Mark wailed, throwing himself over Jaebum, almost knocking the other man off his stool.  
  
“Jesus, that’s  _it_? What the hell, Mark. I thought it was something more serious.” He rolled his eyes but sighed in relief, soothing a hand over his friend’s back.  
  
“I d-don’t like you. I like him. I think I like him a lot but I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help it and I like him. I don’t know what to do,” Mark rambled through broken sobs, dampening Jaebum’s t-shirt.  
  
Jaebum could only heave a heavy breath and rub his friend’s back as he cried his heart out. He didn’t even know what Mark was saying anymore and he wasn’t exactly the best at comforting someone else so he did what he knew to do and waited for the other to calm down. When Mark’s blubbering slowed down to a quiet whimper and eventually stopped, Jaebum thought he’d fallen asleep but was wrong.  
  
“I-It’s Yugyeom.”  
  
“Huh?” Jaebum questioned, turning his head to look over his shoulder, following Mark’s gaze. And true enough, it was Yugyeom just by the dance floor, chatting with a petite girl in a black dress. Before Jaebum could process what was going on, Mark was no longer in his arms and instead, staggering his way through a sea of dancing people towards the blond male. “You’re on your own this time,” he shook his head.  
  
As soon as Mark reached across the other end of the room, he was pushed straight into Yugyeom’s chest, surprising the younger man. “Mark-hyung?” he said with a worried tone, nose crinkling in distaste as he smelled the alcohol on Mark. “Are you _drunk_?”  
  
“You!” Mark yelled, trying to stand straight on his wobbling legs as he tilted his head back to look up at Yugyeom. “You don’t attend class for a whole week and I find you here flirting with this girl?!”  
  
Yugyeom glanced at his companion with an apologetic look before pulling Mark away, hooking his hands underneath the other’s arms to hold him upright. As he looked down, he found the redhead staring up at him with wet eyes, flushed cheeks and a small pout to his lips. He would’ve squished Mark but the time wasn’t appropriate. “I had some business to attend to.”  
  
“Liar,” Mark accused, his pout deepening. “You don’t like me, right? That’s why you left? How dare you leave when I like you. Don’t you know you have an exam tomorrow? You better come or else…”  
  
Yugyeom’s eyes widened. “Hyung, what did you just say? Can you repeat it?”  
  
“You…have an exam…eleven a.m. tomorrow…” the red head answered with a slur, his vision getting hazy quicker than he expected.  
  
“No, the other thing. Before that.”  
  
But before Mark could reply, he blacked out.  
  


 

Mark didn’t know why he drank so much, especially when he knew he had to supervise for exams the next day. His head was still throbbing painfully despite having swallowed painkillers before coming into work and the fact that Yugyeom actually attended that morning didn’t help either.  
  
He couldn’t look at the younger man in the eyes after what had happened the night before. He couldn’t remember much but he could grasp the gist of it from the blurred memories that clouded his mind.  
  
So as soon as the clock struck one, he gathered all the exam papers and rushed to the teacher’s lounge to find some peace (but mostly to avoid Yugyeom, really) and, despite the headache, distracted himself with marking.  
  
Mark was into his tenth paper when he realised that the one in front of him was blank no matter how many times he flipped through it, there’s nothing. He checked to see the name at the front and was confused to find that it was Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom’s smart and had always aced the previous tests and even though he didn’t attend classes the past week, he was sure that he would know at least some of the answers.  
  
For one last time, he flicked through the exam and ended up dropping his pen, it rolling on the floor noisily. Just by the corner of the last three pages, Yugyeom wrote:  
  
 _I’m sorry for the last time.  
  
For someone who teaches a tough course, you can be pretty stupid, y’know?  
  
I like you (too)._  
  


 

“You wanted to see me?”  
  
Mark didn’t need to look up to see who the person was because he already knew. He grabbed the exam paper that was on the podium and thrust it against Yugyeom’s chest. “You failed. You didn’t write anything.”  
  
“But I did.”  
  
“T-That wasn’t relevant to any of the questions,” Mark stuttered, cheeks quickly turning red as he remembered the words that were practically printed at the back of his mind.  
  
Yugyeom grinned. “What did you really want to see me for, hyung?”  
  
“J-Just to tell you that y-you have to take extra classes this weekend.”  
  
“Really?” the blond hummed, taking a step closer towards Mark. “That’s it?”  
  
“And, uhm, y-you have to clean the whiteboard everyday as punishment,” Mark continued to stammer, backing away from Yugyeom every time he came closer but soon found himself pressed against the wall of the large lecture hall, the other’s body trapping and towering above him.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“I…I want to know why you didn’t come to class last week.”  
  
“Well, it’s definitely not because I hate you,” Yugyeom hummed, smiling at Mark in amusement. “I didn’t like it when you called me a child so I went away to reflect on my actions.”  
  
“You could have told me.”  
  
“Ah, but  _you wouldn’t have understood._ ”  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Mark’s lips as he lightly hit Yugyeom’s chest. “So we’re good?”  
  
“Fantastic,” Yugyeom replied and leaned in closer. He was just inches away from Mark’s mouth, just inches away from making his dreams come true, when the older man blocked his lips with a hand.  
  
“Not until you get an A, young man,” Mark laughed, using the quick distraction to slip out and away from Yugyeom.  
  
“But hyuuuung,” Yugyeom whined, getting out of the hall to tail after Mark.  
  
 _Some things really never change_.

 

  
“I think I liked it better when you weren’t together,” Jaebum groaned as he was met with the sight of Mark sitting atop of Yugyeom’s lap, the younger man feeding him with snacks as he did some marking. “Could you at least keep the PDA to a minimum? This is still  _my_  house after all.”  
  
“You were the one who offered,” Mark said around a mouthful of biscuits, wiping his lips with the sleeve of the shirt he had borrowed from Yugyeom. “Your house is the farthest from the university after all. It’s less likely that we’d get caught. Plus, it’s a big space. It’s not like you have anyone else to share it wi—” he stopped and blinked as the doorbell rang. “Who’s that?”  
  
“N-No one,” Jaebum answered a little too quickly, piquing Mark’s interest.  
  
“Jaebum…”  
  
“It’s nobody, really. I’m not expecting anyone—”  
  
“Hey, hyung. I hope you don’t mind. I opened the door with the spare key you gave me since you weren’t—oh, you have guests. Hell…o?”  
  
“Jinyoung, meet Mark and Yugyeom. Mark and Yugyeom, meet Jinyoung. We have to go now, bye!” Jaebum rushed his words out before pulling a confused Jinyoung out of the door of his own house.  
  
Mark and Yugyeom blinked at each other.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him on campus before.”  
  
Mark laughed. “I guess we all have secrets.”


End file.
